Enjoy Your Tea
by LornaCat
Summary: Brorson one-shot, spoilers through season 5, alternate ending/continuation of the scene in 5x20 in which Bree gives Orson some tea, as well as one last chance to come clean about his lies!


Enjoy Your Tea...

The lowdown: Brorson one-shot, spoilers through season 5, alternate ending/continuation of the scene in 5x20 in which Bree gives Orson some tea, as well as one last chance to come clean about his lies!

* * *

That was it. He'd lied to her. Bree'd told herself right before this moment that it was either the whole truth or a divorce, and Orson had unknowingly made the decision for her.

"Enjoy your tea." Bree said softly. He smiled back at her, thinking he still had the upper hand.

Bree stood and turned, ready to leave Orson in the living room and almost ready to leave him for life, but something inside of her made her stop. Their marriage couldn't end this way. She had to fight for it. She had to fight, period.

"Actually," she said, turning around to face him. "Don't enjoy your tea."

Orson looked up and swallowed his last sip, neutrally confused.

"In fact, I hope you choke on it." Bree said calmly.

Orson's expression fell from neutral to stung.

"Bree...?"

"I know you just lied to me. You looked me in the eye, and you lied. That was your last chance to come clean and you blew it." she said, the calmness beginning to leave her. There was a little fire lit in her tummy, making it's way up to her throat. She'd stayed quiet and cold for so long, but she was finally letting the anger in and it was bringing her back to life.

Orson's lips came together, pursing as if he was trying to form a response but couldn't.

It so happened that Susan and Katherine were on their way to Bree's house for their usual poker date. They arrived on the porch, and Katherine was about to knock when she heard voices within. She immediately detected the tension, and she held her fist still in the air.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked her. "Cold feet?" she joked, and raised a fist so she could knock. Katherine grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard. She put a finger from her free hand to her lips.

"Shh..."

"After all I've done for you?" Bree went on, her voice steadily rising. "All the compromising and conceding? I gave you a job, I supported you, and when you still couldn't handle the fact that I'd become a big deal, I almost sold my business, my baby! I almost gave it all up, just to please YOU, Orson! Thank _god _I didn't sell my business, or I'd be left here with nothing!"

Orson sat there, mouth closed, brow furrowed, not quite sure what she meant. Of course he had no idea what she meant, he was seeing it from a completely different point of view. To Orson, Bree's 'compromises' had merely been 'getting even.'

"I'm sorry you feel that way, darling." Orson said slowly. "But...I'm the one who actually _did _give up everything. By going to prison. 'Just to please you', as you put it." Orson was starting to lose his cool too. He gently placed his tea cup on the table before him, trying to formulate a more balanced response. "Even if you'd sold your business like I asked you to, you wouldn't be left with _nothing_. We would have had each other. And a fresh start."

Bree openly scoffed at this. "You would have had me, Orson. But, me? I would still be left with nothing."

Susan gasped very slowly, and Katherine grew even more concerned at this barb. She understood Bree's recent struggles with her business, she'd been involved in a few of them. All the girls knew Bree had been frustrated lately. But such harsh words...?

Orson was visibly stung, and the pain quickly turned to anger. He leaned back, surprised at her honesty.

"And you wonder why I started stealing to hurt you."

"No, I don't wonder. Not anymore. Now I realize, you steal because you're not man enough to stand up and admit what's bothering you."

"I _did _admit what was bothering me!" Orson shot back, the volume of his voice rising ever so slightly. "I seem to recall many lengthy discussions with a marriage counselor about what was bothering me. I told you everything, and YOU were the one that didn't want to help fix it." Orson stood, his entire body agitated. _Why was she bringing this up now?_ He thought. _I thought we worked this all out... _"I'm not the only one being obstinate here." Orson reminded her. "You've been in complete control of my life since you sent me to the state penitentiary. And ever since I got back from prison things have been tense between us, even on the good days!"

"You're bringing up prison again? Are you always going to hold that over me?" said Bree, her voice rising to match Orson's. They weren't yelling yet, but they were on the edge. It was still in the range of _do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth???_ territory.

"Yes, I am!" Orson informed her. "The same way you held the accident over me until I turned myself in!"

"Stop calling it an accident!" Bree snapped. "It was a hit and run!"

With her ear turned to the door, Katherine saw Lynette and Gabrielle approaching out of the corner of her eye. They were walking along cheerily, completely unaware of the drama unfolding behind Bree's closed door. As they got closer, they started to say hi, but Katherine waved a hand to shush them. Susan had her arms crossed, with a look on her face like she was nauseous.

"What's goin' on?" Lynette asked them, taking the hint and whispering the question.

"Bree and Orson are fighting." Susan whispered back.

Gabrielle's expression finally matched her friends' - _Oh, no!_

Orson sighed harshly, closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself.

"What is this really about, Bree? Alright, I lied. I have a problem. We've been through this all before and I already promised you I'd work through it. You didn't want to be a part of that process so I decided to do it alone. What more do you want?"

"A divorce." Bree said, her response immediate.

Gabrielle gasped, completely involuntary, and covered her mouth afterward. The women on the porch looked at each other, fear in their eyes. She couldn't mean it!

Orson froze, and Bree felt some of the anger leak out of her. It was hard to stay so fired up when she knew she was about to break his heart.

"You can't mean that." he said, unwilling to believe she'd just used the d-word during what he thought was just another silly fight.

"This has been brewing for a while, Orson." said Bree, her voice normal again. "I've given you so many chances-"

"To do your bidding!" Orson cut in, his voice louder than ever. Bree was startled, never expecting him to lash out.

"What-" she started to say.

"Stealing may be wrong," Orson interrupted her again. "But at least I'm FREE while I'm doing it!"

"FREE?!" Bree shouted, her voice an octave higher than before and the anger back in full force. "Free to give old ladies heart attacks while you steal ceramic kittens??? Free to kill Edie?!"

"That was not my fault!" Orson shouted, pointing a finger at Bree. "Edie wasn't watching the road, she was _clearly _using her cell phone while driving, which _is_ against the law in this state."

"So is breaking and entering!" Bree shouted back.

She let out a growling wail of frustration, so powerful and un-Bree-like that all of the women that were eavesdropping on her porch were startled. Their mouths were hanging open in shock, and not at the revelation of Orson's crimes.

"Oh my god," Gabrielle said, hushed. "She's pissed!"

They all turned their ears to the door, amazed and excited to hear what she'd say next.

"If you've been blazing this trail of destruction just to hurt me, then congratulations - it worked! I'm done with it, I can't deal with you anymore!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Orson bellowed. "Because I can't deal with the way you've been treating me either!"

"The way I was treating YOU? You were a MONSTER when you came back! And after this business, you're just pathetic!"

"Fine, I'm pathetic! I'm worthless, I'm nothing, is that what you want to hear? Because that's how you make me feel! You tell me you're done with my behavior, well I'm done with yours! I'm not going to let you treat me like a pet anymore!"

"Like a..." Bree couldn't even repeat it, it was so ridiculous. She was fuming now, and her voice lowered.

"What's she saying?" Gabrielle whispered.

"She stopped talking..." Susan murmured. They were all literally pressing their ears to Bree's door.

"No she hasn't, be quiet." said Lynette.

Bree's arms were crossed, her back straight, chin held high. It made Orson's blood boil, the way she held herself when she was being haughty.

"I treated you the way you asked to be treated." she said, enunciating every word. "Like a whining, spoiled brat."

"Well," said Orson with attitude. "You should be happy that I'm finally sticking up for myself then. Now you can stop being a stuck up, controlling _bitch_."

Lynette couldn't help it, her shocked expression turned to glee and she laughed a little.

"Orson's in for it now." Gabrielle said. She shook her head in disbelief, she knew what _she _would have done if Carlos ever said that to her, and Bree was not a woman to mess with.

Bree was silent for quite some time. Her nostrils flared as the rage built up inside of her. Orson rarely used such coarse language, and he'd _never _used it to describe _her_. She could clearly see that he was as angry as she was, and she didn't know whether to slap him or cry.

"This...bitch," Bree seethed. "Is leaving you."

Orson shook his head, stealing that haughty look right from her face. The corners of his mouth turned up, and he let out a single chuckle.

"No you're not." he said.

"Yes. I am." Bree corrected him, her fists tightening.

"You won't leave me. And if you do, I'll just get you back. I always do."

"Not this time." said Bree, shaking her head back.

"Ohhh, I hate this!" Susan whimpered. Katherine reached out to hold her hand. They knew from personal experience how hard this part was, whether or not you were really breaking up.

"Yes!" Orson said loudly, walking toward her. "This time." The look of warning in her eyes as he came closer didn't deter him. He wasn't scared of her threats.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Bree said, raising her voice to him.

"Too late! I've already raised it!" Orson, yelling just to annoy her now. "I can yell at you all I want!"

"Not if I throw you out of this house!" Bree yelled back.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?! You like the feeling of control when your boot connects with my ass!"

"There is nothing I relish more!" Bree said with melodrama.

"Are you sure you didn't enjoy abusing Rex? Because you do a hell of a good job abusing me!"

"You guys, I'm scared." said Gabrielle. They no longer had to press their ears to the door to hear them. Xiao Mei could probably hear them back in China by now.

"THAT'S IT!" Bree screamed. "GET OUT!"

Her eyes were wide, and her jaw was set. In the back of her mind she was wondering why he was getting so close.

"No." Orson said, clearly and simply.

Bree was overtaken with anger, his last comment finally sinking in the rest of the way, and she raised a hand to slap him. Orson stopped her hand, holding on to her wrist tightly. He didn't think it would be possible but the fire in Bree's eyes seemed to burn even hotter at this loss of control. She went at him with her other hand, but he was too quick for her and he blocked that one too. He wouldn't let her go, even when she pulled with all her might, and she was in the midst of pushing another angry cry from her throat when Orson pulled her toward him and kissed her hard on the lips.

Bree pulled her head back as soon as she realized what was happening. She pulled harshly to free her right wrist, and she slapped Orson across the face. It all happened so fast. He grabbed her wrist back and kissed her again, but still she fought back. She pulled away and slapped him twice and hit at his chest until he took a step back.

"Ohhh, shit." breathed Susan.

"That better be all Bree." Katherine said threateningly.

Orson was still staring Bree down. Even her vicious attack wasn't enough to make him leave. She was breathing heavily, staring right back, willing him to just go away. Then she caught his gaze move very briefly down to her lips, where her lipstick had been kissed off already. His eyes were burning, just for her, like she was all he could ever see.

Suddenly it was Bree attacking Orson again, this time with a passionate kiss.

"Okay, now they've really stopped talking." said Susan. She couldn't hear a thing, and neither could the rest of the ladies.

"I'm going to see what's going on..." Katherine whispered, creeping over to a curtained window.

Lynette followed Katherine, staying close behind her. Gabrielle and Susan stayed at the door, and they were rewarded with a clue.

Orson's hideous pink sweater was pulled off and tossed aside in a moment, and Bree cried out with lust as she tore Orson's shirt open. She ran her hands quickly up Orson's neck, and their lips met again, all tongue and no hesitation.

Katherine bent over and peeked through a tiny part in the curtains, and it only took her a few seconds to process what was happening.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, straightening right away. Lynette took a turn peeking, and she had a very similar reaction. They looked at each other with tiny, surprised smiles gracing their previously worried faces.

Something inside the house hit the door with a loud BANG that made Susan and Gabby jump back in fright.

Orson had Bree pressed against the door, ravishing her neck with kisses as his hands wrenched the clothing from her body. She was panting, desperate for his touch. His lips moved back to hers, his angry wet kisses giving her the perfect opportunity to unbuckle his belt and pull it violently from his waist. He grunted as it whipped through his belt loops, and it clattered to the floor as he wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders and one around her waist.

"Are they...?" asked Gabrielle.

"They arrre!" Katherine squealed, tiptoeing back to the door to listen again.

"That's so romantic!" Susan whispered.

"And _hot_." Gabrielle added.

Bree pushed Orson's shirt from his shoulders, and she sucked in a breath through clenched teeth at the sight of his body. Their lips crashed together again and again.

"I'll tell you a secret." Bree breathed between their kisses. Orson thread his fingers through Bree's hair, holding her head in place so he could stare at her mouth as it formed the words.

_"I don't mind you being on top."_

Three of the girls had to actively stop themselves from screaming when they heard Bree say it.

Orson spun Bree away from the door, swallowing her moaning cry as he pressed their mouths together. They worked in unison, pulling off Bree's shirt, throwing it to the floor as Orson backed her toward the couch. Bree fell back on the fluffy cushions, arching her back and reaching up to pull Orson down to her. He climbed over her, one knee pressed into the cushion beside her leg. Bree worked fast at the button at her waist, letting Orson hold her neck so he could devour her mouth as she shimmied out of her pants.

"Oh my god, they're gonna do it on the couch!" Gabrielle gurgled.

"Gabby!!!" Susan whisper-yelled. "Get away from there, they'll see you!"

"They're not paying attention to what's outside this window!" Lynette whispered back, waving her hand at Susan dismissively. She leaned down next to Gabrielle, vying for a spot in front of the opening in the curtain.

"Oh my god, they're totally going to do it on the couch!" she confirmed.

Bree couldn't believe how much she needed her husband, and Orson his wife. They were still so angry at each other, the things they'd said still playing over and over in their minds. Somehow, between the firestorm of kissing and squeezing and pressing and even some pushing and scratching, they'd gotten each other naked and they'd begun to make passionate, angry love on their couch.

"Damn," said Gabrielle. "Orson's the man."

"He tamed the wild Bree." said Lynette.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Katherine said.

"Ugh! That's horrible." Susan scoffed at all of them. She'd seen Orson naked before, and once had been _more _enough, but they were getting louder and louder and her curiousity soon got the best of her. "Arright, lemme see..."

Their view of the couple was partially obscured by a well-placed teapot, but they could all see Bree's face as Orson...tamed her. Susan flailed away from window, wishing she hadn't spied on one of her best friends having sex.

"Oh god, that's enough! I'm leaving!" she whispered, running on tiptoes as quietly as she could from Bree's stoop.

"MM, I knew I could change your mind." Orson said smugly as he pushed into Bree again and again.

"OH!" Bree cried out at the next thrust, raising her hips to meet him every time. "Just because I want you inside me now doesn't mean I still want you inside this house!" she moaned quickly while she still had the power of speech.

"You won't be saying that when I'm done with you." Orson shot back, grunting a little at the effort.

"We'll see who's done with whom first." said Bree, pushing hard with her hips. Orson rolled off of her, off of the couch and onto the floor. Bree never let him go, twisting and tumbling right along with him.

"Ah!" Katherine yelped, hopping up from her peeping spot. "Susan's right, we shouldn't be watching this!" she scolded them as she trotted down Bree's walk, away from the mayhem.

After watching Susan and Katherine powerwalk back to their houses, Gabrielle and Lynette looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to the window.

Orson gazed up at Bree's wicked grin, his eyes traveling down her body to where they connected at the hip, and back up again.

"You know, I don't mind you being on top either." Orson revealed. "Less work for me."

Indeed, Bree was doing all the work now, grinding her hips against his.

"I've _always _done all the work," Bree said, pushing her hair from her face with one hand while the other gripped the coffee table. "Why should that change _now!?_"

Orson grunted as the ride became rough on Bree's last word.

"Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa." said Lynette, spinning her body away from the scene unfolding before them.

"That is NOT Bree." said Gabrielle, shielding her eyes and only peeking every few seconds. They could only see Bree's head and shoulders - everything else was hidden behind the coffee table - but they'd seen enough to know exactly what was happening.

"Oh, you take the credit for everything, don't you?" Orson taunted Bree. In one motion he sat up, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, twisted them both around and shoved the coffee table aside so she was flat on her back on the floor. Bree moaned loudly as Orson took over the thrusting again. She squeezed her eyes shut, but she heard a voice and felt the tickle of Orson's breath in her ear.

"Don't forget who gave you that first orgasm..." he said, using that deep voice he reserved for bedroom talk. Bree tried to fight it but when Orson started to suck on her earlobe she moaned again.

"Make me remember..." she dared him, her voice having a similar effect on Orson self control. They locked lips, moaning and muttering into each other's mouths as Orson's thrusting became faster and more urgent.

Gabrielle and Lynette were crouched underneath the window, not daring to look but still listening. That is, until Lynette put her fingers in her ears and started chanting _LA LA LA!_ Gabrielle did her best to keep her laughter silent, and she swatted at Lynette's arms so that they both might stop.

"Oh god, I love you..." Orson whispered.

"I hate you!" Bree whispered back.

"I love you!" Orson insisted.

"I hate you!" Bree moaned. Her tune changed as she felt the tingling begin. She cried out, her body freezing, and Orson knew he had her.

"I love you!" Bree shouted as she came. "I love you I love you I love you!"

She threw her arms around Orson's neck and kissed him as he came inside of her.

Gabrielle leaned against the house and fanned herself with both hands. "Wooo!" she whispered. "Even I felt that one."

Lynette had her hands up to cover her mouth, she still had the silent giggles.

Exhausted, Bree and Orson lay in a heap on the floor, catching their breath. Orson continued to kiss the side of her neck and her earlobe, caressing her beautiful body with his hands.

"Let's make a deal." said Bree, shifting underneath him so she could look at his face. "Every time you get the urge to steal something," she continued. "You find me, and make love to me, just like that."

Orson looked into her eyes. "You really think you'll have time for me?" There was no sarcasm in his voice. He just needed to know. "Because I get that urge a lot."

"I'll make time." said Bree, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Gabrielle and Lynette strolled down the path that led from Bree's stoop to the sidewalk.

"I guess there's no poker game today." said Lynette.

"Nah. We can call her later." said Gabrielle, and they parted ways.

The End! :)


End file.
